When you’re with her
by planet p
Summary: *A Mother’s Day fanfic* AU; Debbie and her best friend have a present for Miss Parker.


**When you're with her** by planet p

**Disclaimer** I don't own _the Pretender_ or any of its characters.

* * *

Miss Parker regarded the two young women standing on her front porch with wary; it was Sunday, why in God's name had they gotten her up so early.

She stepped out of the way of the door, and said, "You might as well come in; I'll see about arranging us some coffees."

They walked in silence to the kitchen, where Miss Parker headed for her coffeemaker. "Have I forgotten somebody's birthday?" she asked.

Debbie was holding a present wrapped in flowery wrapping paper. "It's for you!" she said.

Miss Parker frowned, turning away from the coffeemaker momentarily.

"Yes," Debbie continued. "For Mother's Day. Silvie and I thought it would be nice to get you something, for being a good friend to us."

Miss Parker's frown deepened just that little bit. Sure, she'd been a friend to Debbie, over the years, as much as she could, she supposed, but she hardly knew Debbie's best friend, Silvie. She'd been about to call her Sarah, as Broots always did when he talked about her; Debbie's Goth corrupting influence.

Before she could say anything, Debbie added, "And we thought we'd take you out to lunch, our treat. What do you think?"

Miss Parker could only smile; she didn't have the first clue what to say to the girl.

Debbie and Silvie smiled back at her.

_Oh, wonderful_, she thought, and got back to making the coffees; she really needed one, now.

* * *

Later, after lunch out, hugs and farewells dispensed, Miss Parker sat down to open her present, which, as it turned out, was a coat.

Well, it wasn't exactly cold, but she did like the look of it, she decided, and, if she ever needed to go anywhere where it was cold in her interminable search for Jarod, she would be sure and remember to bring her new coat.

* * *

As they were driving home, Debbie glanced at Silvie and asked, "What was it?"

"A coat."

Debbie shook her head, stopping at the lights for a red light. "Lucky so owes us!"

Silvie smiled, "He so does."

Debbie laughed suddenly; it was still so funny – a coat!

Silvie laughed along with her.

When the lights changed to green, they drove off. "You should have breakfast with us, too," Debbie told her, "on Wednesday; lunch was fun."

Silvie frowned, "I don't want to intrude."

"She's your aunt!" Debbie said obviously; it wouldn't be intruding.

"She doesn't know that," Silvie replied. "I think it was enough that she allowed me to hug her; it made her uncomfortable."

Debbie shook her head. "We should email her the pictures."

Silvie reached over and fiddled with the vents; if she wanted.

Debbie sighed. "I'll ask her anyway, about the breakfast thing. She's really cool, and we're friends; maybe she'll say 'yes.'"

"Maybe," Silvie shrugged.

* * *

Miss Parker sighed, pouring herself a coffee. She really had enjoyed having lunch out; lately, she hadn't been going out much.

She sat down with her coffee and sipped it.

Well, she didn't see what all the fuss was about on Broots's behalf; Debbie's friend wasn't all that bad.

She would have to remember to broach the subject with him on Monday, when she went into work again.

She sipped her coffee again and decided she would call Sydney later to tell him about her present. It was just the sort of thing he liked hearing about; he was always pleased to hear when she got along with other women, which, she really didn't do very often. There was the receptionist, who she didn't mind, and… and, she thought, that was probably it.

Yes, she would ring Sydney, she decided.

And maybe Sydney would have something interesting to tell her, too. About what Nicholas and he had done for Mother's Day, or something like that; maybe they'd gotten Michelle something nice.

* * *

"What did you think of her?" Debbie asked her best friend.

"I thought she was funny," Silvie replied, placing the novel she'd been reading the back of back on the shelf and taking out another.

"Funny?"

"Yes; she made me smile."

Debbie grinned, and jumped at the sound of the chime coming over the PA to tell them it was closing time for the library. She sighed. "That's awesome, Silvie," she said.

"She just feels alone; but when you're with her, she feels less alone."


End file.
